Almohada
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Dormiremos juntos, mi brazo será tu almohada. Un pequeño giro del capítulo 155.


Skip Beat no me pertenece

 **Almohada**

-Vamos a dormir juntos, mi brazo será tu almohada-

 _-Tsuruga-san no puede estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Yo durmiendo en la misma cama que él? ¿Yo? ¿Con él? ¿Con Tsuruga Ren? ¿Con mi sempai? ¿Con un hombre? ¡¿Qué clase de desvergonzada y pervertida sería sí aceptara?! ¡No! ¡No puedo! Pero Setsu aceptaría… ¡¿Qué hago?! Si Setsu lo haría yo debo de…-_

-Oh nii-san, ¿en serio me estás ofreciendo dormir en la misma cama?-Setsu había hecho acto de presencia, dejando a la atemorizada Kyoko a un lado-Es una oferta que obviamente no rechazaré-

Ren tragó grueso, ¿en qué lío se había metido él solito? ¿Cómo podría salir vivo de ésta? Setsu por supuesto que aceptaría la propuesta de su querido hermano pero siendo Kyoko como es, jamás pensó que aceptaría. Por el momento le seguiría la corriente…

-Bien, entonces está decidido-

Se decía fácil, pero era todo lo contrario.

El mayor dilema en la situación –por principio- ¡¿qué ropa utilizaría para dormir?! La ropa interior de Setsu era demasiado provocativa y los yukatas del hotel nada que ver con su estilo.

-Pero si Tsuruga-san utiliza su reloj, ¡yo puedo utilizar mis pantalones! ¡Hasta creen que voy a salir con este tipo de ropa frente a un hombre! ¡Frente a Tsuruga Ren! Y lo peor es que dormiremos juntos…dormiremos entre comillas porque no voy a poder pegar ojo en toda la noche…-

Setsu salió del baño y encontró a Cain a un lado de la cama totalmente cubierto por las sábanas y hecho ovillo.

-Entonces esto significa que voy del lado derecho. Bien. Pero, ¿con qué me cubro? Bueno, qué más da, no hay frío, así que no habrá problema-

Kyoko se subió despacio en la cama y se recostó mirando al otro lado. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Segundos después la cama se movió un poco, abrió los ojos y encontró a su hermano cubriéndola con la mitad de la sábana.

-Mitad para mí, mitad para ti-fue lo único que dijo y volvió a recostarse.

-Gracias nii-san-

-Buenas noches Setsu-

-Buenas noches nii-san-

 _-Parece que esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. Además, es Tsuruga-san de quién hablamos, hay que ser menos desconfiadas-_

Kyoko se acomodó y se fue al mundo de los sueños.

Dormir había sido muy fácil y por extraño que pareciera, sintió que esa fue la mejor noche de toda su vida. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso lo supo hasta que despertó.

 _-Mmmmm, qué bien dormí_ -estaba consciente, pero aún conservaba los ojos cerrados- _es hora de despertar e ir a tra…ba…jar… ¡pero qué es esto!-_

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucada en el pecho de alguien a quién tenía bien abrazado por la cintura y además sus piernas estaban bien entrelazadas.

 _-¡¿Cómo terminé así?! Y yo que decía que dormí muy bien ¡no me digan que fue por esto! ¿Cómo me alejo? ¿Cómo lo suelto? Se siente tan rico… ¡No! ¡Pervertida! ¡Aléjate, aléjate!-_

Kyoko lo intentó, pero sin querer lo despertó, sintiendo cómo se acurrucaba más a ella y la sujetaba con fuerza.

.Kyoko-susurró.

 _-¿Me llamó? ¡Pero sí está dormido! O por lo menos tiene los ojos cerrados… ¡Pero dijo Kyoko! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!-_

-Kyoko, sigue durmiendo…-

 _-¿Está dormido o ya está despierto?-_

-¿Nii-san?-

-Mmmmm-le respondió.

-¿Estás dormido?-

-No…-

-¿Y entonces, quién es ésa tal Kyoko a la que hablas?-intentó actuar como Setsu para zafarse de la situación.

-Tú-contestó como si nada.

-¿Yo? Yo no soy Kyoko.-

-Claro que sí-

Él seguía sin abrir los ojos o separarse de ella.

-¡Yo soy Setsu!-replicó.

-Pero antes eres Kyoko-

Ella se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué sucedía? Su sempai se estaba saliendo del papel. ¿Por qué? Y pero aún ¿por qué la llamaba Kyoko?

-Dormí tan bien esta noche que me gustaría seguir haciéndolo, contigo a mi lado mis fantasmas no me atormentan, ahora entiendo por qué Lory te puso como mi protectora-

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Oh, esa es Kyoko-

Él abrió los ojos para poder mirarla.

-Buenos días, Kyoko-

-Buenos días…-

-¿Dormiste tan bien como yo?-

-Pues yo…-Kyoko no entendía nada, simplemente contestaba al azar.

-A mí me pareció que sí-

-Eso…creo…-

-¿Aceptas dormir junto a mí todas las noches?-

-¿Eh?-¿qué clase de proposición era esa?

-Incluso cuando dejes de ser Setsu-agregó el actor.

-¿Qué? ¡Tsuruga-san!-gritó toda sonrojada.

-A mí me encantaría, ¿a ti no?-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué?-

Kyoko se soltó como pudo y salió disparada de la cama, no podía tenerlo ni un segundo más tan cerca de ella.

-Oh, esa es la ropa de Setsu-le dijo al ver su vestuario-linda camisola, ¿cómo es la parte de abajo?-

-¡No tiene por qué saberlo!-

-Ehhh-se quejó totalmente decepcionado-pero quiero ver-

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía ella, Kyoko sintió el peligro inminente llegar a ella, así que mejor corrió a encerrarse en el baño.

-¡Hentai!-le gritó desde dentro.

-Sí, lo sé, solo por ti Kyoko-le contestó junto a la puerta del baño.

Dormir con su amuleto protector, había evitado que se sumergiera en la oscuridad, pero su lado playboy había renacido con mayor fuerza.

Pobre Kyoko, lo que le esperaba, bueno, ni tan pobre…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: Al final de la Tierra


End file.
